XMen: New Generation
by chatocato
Summary: Everyone knows the classic x-men, but when the military develop a team of teenage mutants to assassinate the student at The Mutant Academy, can they save the pupils? Or will they perish along with them?


Chapter One

I stare blankly at the mirror in my containment cell, I know it's a double way mirror, how could I not? They keep asking me why I never do anything, how would they know if they're never in here? I sigh to myself, of course they're never in here, they're afraid of me, I'm dangerous, too dangerous for society it seems.

Even before I was captured, life was never easy, well it was, but I messed it up by revealing what I can do, but for me to tell this story properly, I need to rewind two weeks, because that's when it all happened.

I was in my school, on Friday, on my way to P.E for ninth period. I had been fed up that week, people always tormented me, they knew I was different, one of _them_. They just didn't have any proof to convince themselves yet.

I got changed quickly, we were outside for once that day, the only sunny day all year. Good old Ireland, one day of pure heaven, three hundred and sixty-four days of rain.

My Teacher barked "Alright chaps, today we are playing dodge ball, try not to kill each other. We will be using the pitches, 9H against 9G."

9G were the class that did P.E with us, 9H was the class I'm in. 9G was better than us at everything, sports, academics, arts, you name it, chances are they would beat us at it. Maybe the G in 9G stood for great, the H in 9H probably stood for horrible. So anyway, we separated and took our sides on the pitch, it was pretty big, and there were twenty-four people on each team.

The whistle blew and we raced to get the balls in the middle, 9G got there first, as usual, and got all the balls and started to pelt people with them.

I stayed at the back, I don't like playing dodge ball 9G always win and take all the fun out of it.

Eventually 9G get everyone but e out, they had all six balls on their side, all I could do was try to dodge. The first ball comes soaring towards me, I slide to the slide quickly, the last thing I was going to do was let those idiots win easily. The second ball rips through the air, I jump to the side. The third ball rockets through the air and hits me square in the face.

"Face shot, doesn't count!" My teacher yelled

Seriously? He was gonna give them permission to hit me again?

Now I was made, I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands, I noticed my class mates backing from the pitches sides, they knew their suspicions were right, they knew I was going to lose control and show them what I can really do.

The ball rips through the air. I catch it, square in my hand. I walk with a deliberate slowness to right in front of the jerk that threw it.

"Find this fun?" I ask with gritted teeth.

"Hugely, as long as you get hurt." He replies.

Dead silence.

I raise my hand, and lightly place my index finger on his fore head. He drops to the floor.

Dead.

The others look at me.

"What are you?" asks one of the jerks.

"You're worst nightmare." I reply.

I quickly run and punch him in the face, slide to his right and hit the guy next to him on the arm, then I grab another one by the arm and use him the knock over the last one who I punch in the face while he's on the ground. They were all dead, their skin had come into direct contact with mine and now they were all dead.

Everyone stares at me with a mix of horror, fear and a little curiosity. My secret was out, they all knew now, and to enforce this, one of them says,

"Mutant"

I then remember feeling something being jabbed into my neck, I take it out to find it is a tranquilizer dart.

Then I blacked out.

I awoke in my cell with a small note attached to my shirt which read,

_Due to your recent display of your powers, the U.S.A have taken you into custody for the research of Human genetic mutation._

_You will be fed shortly after you read this note._

_P.S. Don't try to run away, we would be able to find you faster than a rat among mice._

That was it, I have been here ever since, people came in and fed me every couple hours, then left. Nothing else happened. I sat on the bed in the small white room with the mirror and did absoloutly nothing.

This is how you treat my kind.

This is how you treat a mutant.


End file.
